A Fearless Love Story
by msalyssaefron
Summary: Troy and Gabriella's first date....and their first fearless kiss. Troyella fluff! One-shot


One-shot

By: Alyssa McAfee

A/N: Here's my really first one-chapter story. I dedicated this story to 'Fearless' and 'Love Story by Taylor Swift. It's kind of cool because I had originally named this 'Fearless' but then my sister was reading it over and there's a part in here were it mentions something about Romeo and Juliet so she thought Hey, why don't you just call it Love Story and I said Hey, how about A Fearless Love Story so that's how I came up with the title. Cute huh? I thought this story was cute. It's all Troyellaness. 3 I absolutely LOVED the end and I'm sure you will too so tell me what you think. Enjoy!

A Fearless Love Story

High School senior, Troy Bolton, was walking down the halls of East High during passing period. He was walking with his friends, Chad, Zeke and Jason as they made their way to their lockers.

"So dude, you're coming to the Knicks and Sixers play-off game tonight, right?" Chad asked.

"Yea. I'll meet you at 4:00. My dad's driving us." Troy said as he opened his locker.

"Cool. I'll see you later then." Chad said as he walked to his locker.

Troy nodded and turned to his locker. His locker was decked out with pictures of him and Gabriella, mostly of Gabriella, and then he had some basketball stuff. He got his books for the day and then closed his locker. He walked around the corner to Gabriella's locker.

Gabriella Montez was Troy's current girlfriend. They had been best friends since 4th grade until Troy admitted that he loved her and she admitted the same thing so know they're inseparable.

Troy spotted Gabriella cleaning out her locker and organizing her books. Her locker was also decked out with pictures to her and Troy, mostly of Troy, and then she had some flower stickers and heart stickers and then had all of Troy's love letters taped to the back of her locker. She even had letters from him that said he was never going to talk to her. She still found it extremely cute when Troy was mad.

Troy snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey babe." Troy said

"Hey Wildcat. How are you?" Gabriella replied

"I'm great, how are you?" Troy said as he leaned against the lockers.

"I'm great. I was wondering, are you free tonight?" Gabriella asked.

"Umm…" Troy said.

"Oh, right. You have that basketball game tonight." Gabriella said.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry, Brie." Troy said.

"No it's ok, Troy. We can go out another night." Gabriella said softly.

"Okay. If that's fine with you. I wish I could go out with you tonight, I really do. I'm sorry." Troy said sincerely.

"It's fine." Gabriella said quietly.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, I guess I'll get to class." Troy said.

"Ok. I'll see you later." Gabriela said.

Troy smiled softly and kissed Gabriella softly

It caught Gabriella off guard and she pulled away. Troy looked down, a little embarrassed of kissing her like that.

"I'm sorry." Troy said

Gabriella smiled shyly and kissed him back, but with more passion in it. She pushed him back against the lockers and wrapped her arms around his neck. They were both too 'busy' too notice that students were walking by, checking out the scene taking place. Chad walked by with Taylor and stopped.

"Yo Captain." Chad said.

They both snapped out of it and pulled away.

"You think you can get a room?" Chad said teasingly.

The other students laughed and Taylor hit Chad on the arm.

"Ow." Chad said.

"That's not polite." Taylor said

"Yea, Chad. You should know that by know. I'm sure Ms. Darbus told you that before." Troy said with a comeback.

The students 'oohed' at his comeback. Gabriella smacked his arm.

"Troy!" Gabriella said.

"I'm sorry." Troy said.

"Hey, let's get to class." Troy said.

Troy said bye to Gabriella and his friends and walked to History class. In Physics, Gabriella sat down and noticed a note on her desk. She opened it up and noticed the perfect handwriting. She smiled and read what it said.

Hey Juliet, it's your Romeo. Still up for dinner tonight? I'll pick you up at 7. Love ya.

Your Wildcat

Gabriella smiled and put the note in her pocket. There's another note to add to her collection. She took out her Physics book and brought her attention to the teacher up front.

****

Back in History class, Troy was trying to pay attention to the teacher, when he got a text from Gabriella.

-I got your note. C= What made you change your mind? Brie

-I figured that the game isn't the end of the world. My dad will understand. Don't worry. C-: Game on, Hoops

-Aww! Thanks Troy! I love you so much! Brie

-You're welcome! I love you too. Quick question: Macaroni Grill or Olive Garden? Game on, Hoops

-Hmm, how about Macaroni Grill? Brie

-Sounds great. I'll pick you up at 7. Luv ya. Game on, Hoops

-Okay. C= Luv ya too. Brie

****

"Dude, we all know you still haven't had a first real kiss, which means you probably won't after tonight." Chad said as he leaned against the lockers and waited for Troy to get his books in this locker.

"Don't be so sure. If that's what you think, then fine. You're just mad that I'm not going to the game because I have a date with my girlfriend." Troy said as he closed his locker.

"Yea, a date you didn't know about. You could have kept it that way." Chad said.

"Yea well, I'm keeping a lot of things the way they are that shouldn't be kept that way." Troy said.

Chad paused before he said something.

"Look, that's not what I meant. I just think you could have rescheduled the date to another day or at least get back to us about going so you can make sure you don't have any plans." Chad said calmly.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Next time, I'll make sure that there are no dates or Troyella days in the way of the days I spend with you guys okay?" Troy asked.

"Okay, deal." Chad said.

" Okay. I'd better go then. I got to be at Brie's house in 4 hours. It takes me longer than that to get ready for things like that." Troy said teasingly.

"Haha, got that right. See ya and good luck." Chad said jokingly

"See ya. Have fun." Troy said as he ran down the school hallway.

****

Gabriella was slipping on her black heels when her phone rang. She walked over to her nightstand and answered it.

"Hey Wildcat, almost ready?" Gabriella said.

"Yea, I gonna be a little late." Troy said.

Gabriella giggled.

"Having trouble having something to wear?" Gabriella teased.

"Haha, no. My parents are making me stay a few minutes because they're trying to figure out how long we're allowed to stay out since they're not going to be here." Troy explained.

"Haha, okay. Just text me when you're leaving so I know, okay?" Gabriella said.

"Okay. Will do." Troy said, laughed slightly.

Gabriella giggled. "Okay, I'll see ya in a few."

"Okay, bye." Troy said as he hung up.

He ran into his closet and pulled a blue shirt off the rack. He took a pair of blue skinny jeans off his shelf. He changed into that and then put some gel in his hair. He grabbed his coat and his phone and walked downstairs. His parents were in the living room, mumbling something back and forth to each other, when Troy and walked in and cleared his throat.

"Troy, are you ready to go?" His dad asked.

"Yea but dad, you're not driving me and Gabriella are you? I have a truck." Troy said, worried.

"Well, I was but-" His dad said.

"But, he's not going to, right?" His mom asked.

"Um, right but here's the thing, since we're not going to be here, your curfew is 11:00. If you're out past 11, you're in trouble, got it?' His dad explained.

"Got it. Can I go now, please?" Troy said, impatiently.

"Yes, be careful please. Don't do anything you're not allowed to do." His mom said as he kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay, bye." Troy said as he started out the door.

"Bye." His parents said simultaneously.

Troy quickly texted Gabriella that he's on his way and then got into his car and drove over to her house. A few minutes later, Gabriella got the text, grabbed her coat, phone and purse and went downstairs.

I'm leaving mom. I love you." Gabriella said.

"Okay honey, be careful. Don't be out too late okay?" Her mom said.

"Okay." Gabriella replied.

"Okay, have fun. I love you." Her mom said.

"I love you too, Bye." Gabriella said as she closed the front door.

Troy was waiting in his car. Gabriella got in, closed the door, and put her seatbelt on.

"Hey, you look beautiful." Troy said.

Gabriella blushed. "Thank you, you look handsome."

"Thank you. Got your seatbelt on?" Troy said.

"Yup." Gabriella said.

"Okay, let's go." Troy said as he out the car in drive and drove to the restaurant.

****

Two hours later, they finished their food and left the restaurant. It was very cold outside and it had rained.

_Wow, the streets look beautiful after it rains. Gosh, I love how the pavement glows. Hmm…I wonder if I should ask Troy to dance. _Gabriella thought to herself as she walked with Troy to the car.

_It's so beautiful outside, and so is Gabriella. I think she wants to dance with me in the parking lot._ Troy thought to himself as they reached the car. He kindly opened the door for her.

"Thank you." Gabriella said sweetly.

Troy nodded and ran to the other side. He got in and started driving back home. Gabriella was playing with the string on her dress, waiting for Troy to say something. At the stop light, Troy ran his hands through his hair and Gabriella shifted in her seat.

_Just calm down, Gabriella. He'll say something_. Gabriella said to herself.

A few minutes later, they were still driving down the road. They were both thinking about something. Gabriella was thinking about if she should say anything and Troy was thinking about what he should say. Looking out the window, Gabriella thought it was nice to drive around an empty town and look at the lights and things. It was beautiful. Troy looked over at Gabriella and Gabriella looked over at him. They locked eyes for a moment before Troy turned his attention over to the road.

"Um, I think we're almost here. I must have accidentally taken a detour." Troy said.

Gabriella blushed, knowing the detour was clearly not an 'accident.' Troy finally turned into Gabriella's driveway. Troy turned off the car, got out and ran over to Gabriella's side to open the door for her. Gabriella got out and smiled.

"Thank you." Gabriella said.

"You're welcome. I had a lot of fun tonight." Troy said as they reached the porch.

"Me too. We should definitely do this again." Gabriella said sweetly.

"Yea, we should." Troy said softly.

Gabriella smiled and her heart started racing. She felt her hands shaking. Even though she's been with Troy for 3 years, she was nervous to kiss him at a moment like this. Troy gently put his hand on her waist and pulled her to him. Gabriella slowly leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around her neck and Troy placed his other hand on her waist. They had shared their first kiss. It was flawless. It was really something. The kiss was…fearless.


End file.
